The prior art is documented with examples of cargo supporting articles and assemblies. An example of a first type of display shelving is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,864 to Heinrich, which discloses an improved shelf molded from a synthetic plastic material incorporating longitudinal embedded reinforcing bars, slotted ends for the reception and concealment of mounting brackets and a specially contoured top and bottom surface for aesthetic and functional purposes.
Other assemblies are directed to reinforced cargo pallets and related containers, a first example of which is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,912, to de Simas, and which discloses a container portion with cutouts at the bottom of the sidewalls for receiving the tines of a forklift truck. The cutouts include vertical flaps extending into the container from the sides of the cutouts for positioning on the flaps a flat base on which packaged goods are places. An elongate U-shaped bracket extends over the upper edge of the cutouts frictionally engaging the sidewalls of the container. The brackets provides a durable bearing surface for the tines of a forklift truck and include a flat edge extending into the container above the flat base on which packaged goods rest for positioning the base between the flat edge of the bracket and the cutout flaps of the container walls.
Reference is also made to the partially replaceable pallet of WO 2014/142511 which is characterized by a plurality of body panels arranged so as to form an internal space, at least one of the panels having an insertion hole for making the internal space communicate with the outside. Also disclosed are a plurality of corner keys for integrally connecting the end parts of two adjacent body panels. A fork guard is detachably connected to the insertion hole. In this manner, the parts frequently fractured and worn are made are made to be detachably attached so as to facilitate a repair of the pallet by a partial replacement, thus considerably reducing the distribution costs and improving recycling of the resources.
Finally, reference is also made to various applicating assemblies such as for plastic coating paperboard type containers. A first example of this is set forth in the paperboard coating machine of Monroe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,049, which teaches receiving blanks of paperboard coated with a thermoplastic material and having foldable end closure panels defined therein. A forming mechanism includes a mandrel disposed for movement about an axis of rotation and adapted to receive the open-ended blank. A plurality of stations successively fold, heat, close, and seal the end closure panels.
Linares, US 2011/0303128, further teaches a pallet exhibiting a three dimensional shaped and buoyant inducing body with enhanced load supporting capabilities. The body exhibits a rectangular profile and is constructed of at least one of a corrugated paperboard, plastic or composite material and coated with a plasticized spray. An inner core defined within a three dimensional interior of the body is constructed of any plural arrangement of inner extending, interconnected and frame defining components, at least one of the components and/or the outer surfaces being coated with a plasticized spray. The inner constructed core can further include any of a structural paperboard, bamboo, other tubular material, or structural foam. In a further variant, a standard pallet design of upper and lower cross pieces separated by spaced apart bridge pieces is provided, and in which the individual members are each configured with structurally defined inner cores according to any of the above construction.
Also referenced by further example is the article, assembly and process for producing a waterproof, degradation resistant and increased structural supported stiffener insert incorporated into a composite pallet construction. A first material, such as a waterproofing and/or degradation preventing spray or coating, is applied to each of exterior or interior locations of the body. A second material, such as a composite plastic, is applied over the first material according to a built-up thickness about the exterior of the body and in order to encapsulate the body.